Tinsel
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: A Christmas SonAmy oneshot for SexyShadowGirl, My love, and My Reviewers! THANKS FOR A GREAT YEAR GUYS! Read it and enjoy the fluffness! Rated T for language and mild sexual references. R&R!


**LovelyBubbles07- **OMG LB'S DOING A ONESHOT!!

OMG IT'S NOT IN THE MATURE SECTION!!!

OMG IT DOESN'T HAVE SHADOW IN IT?!!!!

EPIC FAIL!!! (random shotguns are aimed at me) O.o?

Psyche...lol. Yeah this is really new for me...since I got my 80th review for **Lone Rose in the Garden** I decided to reward the 80th reviewer with a personal request one shot and that lucky person is...Drum roll Please! (Drum roll starts) **SexyShadowGirl! **!! This is your story!! ...well ok not really all yours...lol. I also dedicate this to all my reviewers of LRG and the FofP series and the reviewers on dA.

Also..to my love(I'm sorry your present is coming so late) So I wanted to include you in this dedication...I know you're wondering who...BUT YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega's Sonic Characters, Sonic Team owns them...and they won't let me have them for Christmas...Frekkin Scrooges...

now...sit in your fav chair, grab your hot cocoa with the epic marshmallows, curl up with your blanket, and enjoy reading...

**$ Tinsel $**

**A SonAmy One shot For SexyShadowGirl**

She got up at 6:47am this time. Usually she didn't like getting up at that time, but today was extra special and she wanted to make sure she could take it all in. She got up and threw on a pure white robe, and proceeded out of her room to the bathroom. Walking down the wooden floor of the hallway, she scratched her quills and opened the door. The cherry colored hedgehog smiled brightly in the fogged up mirror of the bathroom when she came out of the shower. Checking her teeth, she flossed and brushed and then cleaned her tongue with care. Rinsing with mouthwash, she did a little dance in the mirror, as she waited for the familiar sting that let you know that it's working. Finishing the daily ritual of cleaning she went to her room again and changed into her clothes, discarding the red dress she wore always as pre-teen and grabbing something a little warmer.

A low cut crimson red v-neck sweater graced her lithe figure along with tight midnight blue jeans that showed the definition and shape of her now well developed legs. On her feet were knee-hi fur boots that are the same color as the sweater, and her liquid mercury colored jewelry accented it all especially the silver studs in her pierced ears. Putting on a small bit of lip gloss to accentuate her natural beauty, Amy combed her white gloved hands through her shoulder-length quills and smiled. "Now...I can get out of here..." she said to herself as she grabbed her long green and white winter coat and red fur purse. She skipped down stairs., humming a Christmas tune as she walked past the living room. It was decorated with green, sliver, and gold garland that off sets the red walls. The couches had festive green slipcovers, and the fireplace blazed as traditional red and white stockings were hung there. The redwood tables were decorated with sliver and gold cloths with red and green poinsettias and Gold and sliver candle holders with white candles. The tree was covered in lights, red and green orbs, and golden beaded garland, but it's golden star was still sitting on the side table.

She is now 18, her I.D. said so and it was still hard to believe because of how young she looked although at the same time her body seemed beyond her years. She walked down to the Station Square Mall for her house. Turning down streets and reaching corners and alleyways as she walked . Yes, other guys noticed her, and even tried to talk her, but she remains un-fazed. Holding only one goal in mind...to meet with him at the mall today. She needed to finish her decorating for Christmas, and in that house, on that wonderfully decorated tree, there was one thing that was missing. There was only one problem with this perfect day.

He was very busy at the moment trying to prevent a Christmas disaster. The kids on the bus were screaming as the bus teetered on the edge of the cliff, the only thing holding it was a giant metal claw. He had just found a chaos emerald, in his right hand the gem shone. On his left arm a watch graced his wrist. He glanced at it and it read "10:45am, shit." He looked up, with a slightly irritated glint in his eye, which was rare for him. Eggman noticed it and of course laughed heartily, "Oh HO HO!!! What's wrong Sonic, you have somewhere to be?" Sonic smirked and regained his cocky demeanor shuffling his weight in his trademark shoes and putting the powerful crystal gem in his blue jean pants pocket, "As a matter of fact Egghead, I do. Hey don't you think you're too old to be playing games like this?" The robot's claw loosened its grip a little as the bus's metal screeched against it the kids holding their ears and screaming in pain and fear. "Or is it maybe that you, the 20 year old hero, thinks he's too old to 'play games'" Eggman remarked as he twirled his gray streaked mustache, "Now hand over that Chaos Emerald!"

She looked at the time as she sat there in the food court, listening to the sounds of jazzed up Christmas carols as kids lined up to see Santa Claus before the big day. She sipped on her hot cocoa and looked around, "The lunch rush will come soon, Where in the Hell is he?" She bounced around the thought of trying to call him, but knowing the blue hero, he would ignore it. "He never did like that cell phone I got him for his birthday." she mumbled as she sighed, "I wonder how long he's gonna keep me?" All of a sudden the thought hit her. She wondered why she never even thought about it before, but she was sure that now they were older he would be more...

"Responsible." she said aloud, "I can't believe he forgot again!" Gripping the Styrofoam thermal cup tightly she then quickly relaxed and sighed, trying to avoid being over dramatic about the situation. Instead, she took a nonchalant attitude towards it. "Heh, whatever, I won't stoop down to that childish level." She abruptly stands and starts to walk toward the decoration shop. "I'll just hang out on my own today. He's a big boy, he can handle himself,"she whispered with malice to herself and walked off. Although deep down, she was worried.

Sonic's red and white jacket flowed in the wind as he sped towards the robot, jumping quickly on to the metal claw that held the bus and quickly dodging the attacks from the other claw. Running left then jumping up, flipping over missiles that are launched, and dashing off toward the core, he knew ever second counted. Although his face showed his cocky signature grin, underneath it all was the worry that he wouldn't get to her in time, and how disappointed she would be. It took him a long time to get to this point with her, to accept her love, and to finally admit how he felt to himself. In his coat pocket, an small obsidian velvet box was rocking against his body as the coat whipped in the wind. The pure white flakes hit his face, stinging his cheeks with icy feeling as he rushed to the top of the robot, making it attack its own head as it sub-consciously pulled the bus all the way to safety on the cliff. Seeing this, the supersonic hedgehog quickly curled into a ball, spin dashing his way through the metal limb, as the bus hit the ground with a loud crunch into the snowy road.

Landing on the ground, he threw a thumbs up to the kids as they cheered for him and sped off again. Spin dashing into the robot from the left, then from the right, the metal bended and broke from all sides, the wires and circuitry fizzling and popping. Finally he attacked the core were Eggman was controlling the contraption. Busting inside, he uncurled from the ball and stood shaking his head in pity as he saw him frantically getting ready to escape. Shaking his finger, he called out to the old doctor and starts to play with the emerald. "I thought you wanted this Egghead?" he said with a sly smirk, "Why ya leaving so soon...but I guess it doesn't matter. Here let me help you 'launch' off..." Eggman looked wide eyed as he pushed the launch button for his mobile aircraft and Sonic spin dashed over giving him an extra boost as he kicked the aircraft sending him flying in the sky. Frustrated and flustered the old man roared out to him as he disappeared into the atmosphere with a twinkle, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!"

Jumping from the robot wreckage he pulled out his cell phone, which he quite despised, but found useful. He felt it was special that Amy gave it to him for his birthday, and it was the only reason why he kept the electronic annoyance. He called the police to help the kids get home safely and to clean up the mess that was made. Looking and smiling at the kids he looked down at his watch and his forest green eyes widened in horror. "Oh fuck, Amy!" he exclaimed as he sped off.

Coming from the many stores of the shopping mall, Amy had several large festive shopping bags in her hands, still humming the jazzy tunes of Jingle Bells and This Christmas. The most valuable thing in her bag was the one thing she needed, although she bought extra presents for the rest of her friends. A new watch for Shadow and a cute gold necklace with a ruby gem pendant for Rouge. The newest memory card attachment for Tails' laptop and for Cream, an expensive makeup kit and vanity to impress the girls at her middle school. Knuckles got a new digital converter for his old television, Vector got the newest CD's for his favorite rap group while Charmy got a new video game, and Espio got the newest book for learning Ki breathing techniques. She even bought Vanilla the newest flour mixes for fudge cake and cookies.

Walking happily she stopped to watch the main parade on the town's main street. Enjoying the lights and dancers in the parade, she decided to stay only to the see the last float, which is always Santa Claus at the end. Even though its a human traditional story, she smiled as she used to believe as a kid about the jolly old elf that brung gifts to little kids and mobians everywhere in one night. The snowflakes fell lightly from the sky, but the snow was already so thick on the ground. The flakes graced her lashes and melted as it combined with her warm tears. "Why...why am I crying?" she said silently although she knew why. The day was winding down into the evening and she hadn't seen or heard word from him yet, it was already 5:00pm. The sun was starting to disappear under the horizon along with all her hopes that he would come. Brushing away the tears she decided against staying for the last float and continued her walk back home.

Fifteen minutes after she left, Sonic rushed into mall entrance looking around frantically. "Could she already be back home? Oh shit, she's probably so pissed!" He rushed through every store and battled through crowds of last minute shoppers. "Damn it...where is she?" He asks around to every store owner but to no avail. A couple of passer byers said they seen her go toward the main street for the Christmas Parade and he dashed there. Fighting through the crowds to find her, he saw the Santa Claus float go by in the parade, and immediately felt so guilty. "I know she would have love seeing that if she was with me" he mumbles to himself, sighing. He then thinks to himself, _"She's gotta be on her way back home..I just know it! So I'll just..." _

Amy turned the final corner, towards her house and smiled. "Alright! Time to make something delicious for dinner and then we could....I mean..." the words were caught up in her throat as she remembered that she would be the only one there tonight. She tried not to let it get to her and she passed the TV repair store as the evening news was playing on the display televisions in the window. Stopping to glance for the weather tonight she watched with wide eyes as the reporter continued.

"_**Sonic the hedgehog once again stopped the nefarious plots of Dr. Eggman, saving a bus load full of elementary school kids that were coming back from a school funded ski trip, from certain death. This amateur footage taken by a parent chaperon on the bus shows the amazing event as it unfolds." **_

Watching the events of the fight on the TVs, Amy felt a sense of relief and irritation mixed as she saw the chaos emerald in his hand as he fought. "That Sonic, always gotta be the hero." she giggles and then her ears lowered a bit as a realization hit her. "Maybe, he really did forget, because of all that." Continuing her walk she reaches her door and unlocks it opening the door wide. All of a sudden she heard a small thump, which made her jump. Looking around she saw nothing and dismissed it as such and closed the door. As she took out the already wrapped gifts and placed them under the tree she started to think about what she wanted to eat and what she would try to prepare for tomorrow's Christmas Day party that Vanilla was throwing. She finished unpacking the gifts and took out the valuable item that she needed to complete the tree. Silver metallic thin, flat strips of plastic that made the lights of the tree twinkle as it reflects, and gives the tree an icicle look to it .The thing she needed was, Tinsel.

Sonic chuckled to himself as he peeked from the kitchen. He had already brought a catered meal of roasted Cornish hens and vegetables with slices of pumpkin pie and eggnog and set the table covering the nice red china plates with golden covers he found in the cupboard. His coat discarded and already in the closet he brushed off his white tee-shirt getting off the pine-needles that stuck to him when he took a look at the tree earlier. _"Hmm, So that's why she didn't put the star up yet..." _he thought as he watched her sprinkle the tinsel on each branch. He smiled as he fumbled around with the velvet box he now had in his jean pocket. He had stopped earlier to drop off the emerald at Tails' workshop, wising Tails a Merry Christmas and giving him his present. Tails excepted it happily and wished him luck for today.

He had been planning this for months, to spend the day with her and help her on Christmas eve. Although nothing went as planned, he wanted to be there when she shopped for gifts, and to hold her hand as they watched the parade. He clenched his fist as he thought about how if everything went well, he would of taken her to the park and they would watch the snow fall as he would tell her. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he grinned again, knowing that she probably thought he forgotten that he asked her out today. She probably thought he still was scared to let her know. But the truth is, his anxiety about loving her had left long ago. Of course he knew she would be used as bait for him by Eggman and any other threat, which is why he avoided it for so long, but he knew that he would be able to protect her. He's always had feeling for her, but he never showed it. It pained him to do so and to see her unhappy. _"But that's in the past now..."_ he thought as he tip-toed into the room.

She finished putting the last of decoration up and she stood back to look at it, grinning from ear to ear. The shiny strips glistened and twinkled from the lights and the reflection from the fireplace. Clasping her hands together she looked on in awe of the tree, "It's so beautiful." "It sure is." She jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around slowly, thinking, "_This can't be real..."_ There Sonic stood leaning on the wall with hands in his pockets. He smiled at her and looked back at the tree., "It's missing one thing though..." He walked over and grabbed the star from the side table and handed to her. Taking it gently, she looked around to find her small ladder so she could reach the top. Before she knew it though, Sonic had grabbed her legs and hoisted her up on to his shoulders. Shocked and giggling she was at the perfect height to place the star on top of the tree. Letting her down gently onto the hardwood floor, she got his shoulder and watched as he stood up, their eyes meeting.

"I should be mad at you, how long have you been here?" she said as she blushed a bit, the closeness of their bodies, their faces inches part as he looked down at her. "I wanted to make it up to you for not being able to meet you at the mall today, so I bought some food and used your spare key you gave me to get in." he explained taking her hand in his gently. "Some how I thought you would never use it." she lightly joked as she came closer to him, "What made you change your mind?" Sonic shook his head in mild disbelief, which threw Amy off guard for a minute. "You know I'm not good at this mushy stuff." he remarked and then came closer to her to whisper in her ear gently, "But I'll try only for you because...I...I love you." Her eyes widened at the simple statement and she pulled away to look at him, thinking he was playing with her. But his genuine smiled took all her doubts away, "You're...serious?" Nodding, he pulled her close and within a second, she felt his soft lips pressed against her own. The warm feeling sent her into euphoria as he intertwined his fingers with hers and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Finally parting from the sweet taste of berries on her lips, Sonic then proceeded to bend down slowly to the floor. "I'm sorry I've kept it away from ya for so long Amy, I've always loved you. I just didn't want to put ya in more danger by making ya mine too soon and it always seemed like I was pushing ya away but it was to protect ya." Amy's eyes teared up as he kneeled to the floor still holding her left hand, knowing what was coming next. "I just want ya to know that I cared for ya just as much if not more than anything or anyone in the world and I want ya to know that." he said as he looked up to her eyes again, reaching to wipe the tears away. "so to show ya that, I wanna give ya with this..."

Pulling out the ring box he opened it to show a pink heart shaped diamond white gold ring. He let go of her hand to took the ring from the box and looked up to her with pleading eyes. "Could ya say yes...to spending your life with me..." Amy dreamed of this day for a long time, although she never expected it to be this way and she nodding through her tears. "Yes of course Sonic, I always wanted to...how could I ever say no?" Smiling, he breathed out slowly as he slid the ring on her finger, and held her hand, "I love you Amy! It feels so much easier to say it now!" Giggling, she pulling him up and grabbed him in her vice-like hug, and he hugged her tightly. "Every Christmas eve, I shall always remember this day," she pulled away from him kissed him once again, talking as she kissed his lips "And now...I can make this day even more special..."

Sonic pulled away and she gave him a seductive and yet innocent look. Chuckling lightly he kissed her nose, "What about the food?" Amy giggled and rolled her eyes, "I think my hero deserves a treat before dinner don't you think?" Nodding he smirked proudly, "Can't argue with that logic." Picking her up bridal style he carried her over to the couch and laid her down onto the soft cushions as he joined her laying on top. He kissed her lips once more and looked into her emerald pools that twinkled in the light of the tree and the fire. Caressing her cheek he broke the kiss again and whispered to her "Merry Christmas, Amy." Smiling brightly she kissed him again, "Merry Christmas Sonic."

A small bit of tinsel fell from the branch of the tree and floated down like the snowflakes in the wind as it fell to the floor, and the sound of Christmas love could be heard by all.

**Well thanks for reading the story...I know this formula plot has been done millions of times but hey...its cool. Tell me what you think about it! This is for you SexyShadowGirl, and for My love, and for the Reviewers! Thanks so much for supporting me through this year! And now to go and unwrap some early presents. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL AND Oh HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO THE REST!!!**

**Poppin' Out! **

**-LovelyBubbles07**


End file.
